makingthecrossover2fandomcom-20200213-history
The John Show
The John Show is a Webseries created by himself,collaterale1 Characters *John/Collaterale1 - Main Protagonist *Robo - Best Friend *Rosie - John's Love Interest *Cosmo - John's second Love interest or Close friend *Engineer - Close friend Supporting Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Coldor *Fegelain *AGK/Leopold Slikk *Jake *Aosth Sonic *Pulcinella *Yukari Takeba Major Characters *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *Konata *Amy Rose *Spongebob *Bender *Charlie the Dog *Ed *Edd *Eddy Minor Characters *The Green Biker Dude *Panty & Stocking *The King *Shuma-Gorath *The Hitmons from Pokebob1's Stupid Pokemons *Snake *Otacon *Fievel the mouse *Acqua the Leafeon *Pan the TV robot *Italian Edd Cameo Characters *Jill Valetine *Morshu (original) *Pinkie Pie (Remake) *Rainbow Dash (Remake) *Megatron *Lizbeth *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *Garbage Day Guy *2003's Shredder *Angelwomon *Stag-Man (original) *Chocolate Fish Guy *Deuueaugh Fish (Remake) Episodes *Episode 1:John's monster John Worked hard to cleaning up his house. So,he make his own monster to clean his own house for him. *Episode 2:John goes to the bar John was Driving to the Bar and he's enjoy watching Aqua's Jokes. Later after left the Bar, John drive back to home. But, He felt asleep until it was crashing. John felt alright and then, The police arrived and arrested him because they think John was "Drunk" *Episode 3:Sexy John John drive to Coldor's Military and He can help John to make him Strong for showing his Friends and 2 Girlfriends, Rosie and Cosmo. Until They showing him but they felt Shocked and Didn't like his muscles at all. Later at Night, John seeing a message from the doctor and told him because John got AIDS. *Episode 4: Street fighter 2 in italy John Goes to Colloseum in italy and Watch the tournament called Street fighter 2 in Italy with Edd and his Italian Cousin. Later at night, John was sleeping and Dreaming about Cosmo and himself were singing "Don't Matter" until he's awake and Screaming . * Episode 5: John vs the King(Remake Episode by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE) John hanging out with his friends, Frollo and Gaston,at the Bar. Until Suddenly King Harkinian, aka The King, gone Crazy and messing the bar. It's up to John to stop him. (from original YTP, YouTube Poop: King´s Dinner Blaster by CraaazyCat13). *Bonus Episode: Horror Mansion It takes place after the firth episode, Fegelain visited john's house. He wants him to go to the mansion. John has agree with him. Later inside the mansion, They saw Leopold and Jake arrived already before they came. They told him about this mansion, They saw a Tentacle-monster name, Shuma-Gorath,and he's on the roof 1-4. So, The decide to search it. Later on the Roof 1-4,they found Shuma-Gorath and he's flee and then on the Roof 1-5, They saw him again. But, They saw SG having XXX with Cosmo, Shade and Amy. John and Fegelain are scared now and finally they Escape with Fegel-Telepot. In Epilogue, John was sleeping on the bed until he saw a message from Fegelain and told him about the terrible news. he got AIDS....again. *Episode 6:Bizzaro (Remake Episode by Syafiq Iqbal) John and the gang are held hostage by a group of look alikes known as the "Bizarros". (from original YTP, The Link & King Show in Bizarro by bmalone05). *Episode 7: A race with The Green Biker Dude John has a challenge against Green biker dude on the motor race. If John loses, Green biker dude will kick his ass. So John decide a challenged. Gallery Trivia *John vs Frollo Category:Webseries Category:Crossover